How Could you Think I could Live Without You?
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: A one shot that I wrote for a contest on Quizilla Type: Normal Shipping: Shinji/ Ichigo x OC Other: Sadness and Angst


_**HOW COULD YOU THINK I COULD LIVE WITHOUT YOU? A SHINJI HIRAKO ONE SHOT**_

**"DINNER'S READY!" Called Kensei from the Kitchen. Everyone, including Ichigo shot up from their spot's around the training ground. "THE LAST ONE TO GET DINNER IS WASHIN' THE DISHES!" Everyone gasped. "Let's go Rina, we dont want to be stuck with the dishes." Stated Shinji grabbing Rina's hand and dragging her towards the kitchen. They got their plates and Shinji sat down pulling Rina into his lap. It wasn't long before all the other Visoreds emerged from the kitchen with their plates in hand, chattering to each other. That was when Shinji noticed that there was a certain annoying blonde missing. He looked around for Hiyori. "Hey Rina, where did Hiyori..." Shinji was cut off when Rina dodged and a flip flop smacked him square in the face making him fall back. "SHINJI! Are you okay?" Asked Rina leaning over Shinji who was currently seeing stars. "YES! I got them!" Rina looked over at Mashiro who was holding a camera. Hiyori smirked. "Let's see them Mashiro! I wanna see how stupid baldy over there looks!" Rina leaned back over Shinji as the two other girls laughed at the photos. "Shinji... are you okay?" She asked a second time. "Yes, just stay with me." Rina tilted her head at his slightly dramatic tone. "Hey Rina, you do know he just wants you to stay there so he can look down you're shirt right?" Rina looked at Kensei then back at Shinji. "Why would he want to? There's barely anything there." Rina glared at Hiyori. "Yeah like you're one to talk. I've met 9 year old's with bigger boobs then you." Rina retorted. "HEY THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! IM JUST A SLOW GROWER!" Rina and Hiyori then started fighting while everyone watched and cheered one of them on, took pictures or just didnt say anything. And the whole time, Ichigo stood off to the side with his plate of food in one hand, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.******

**~2 Weeks Later~******

**"SHINJI!" Cried Rina as the blonde haired leader of the Visored's fell to the ground, his blood splashing into the air from the sword wound across his back. She glanced at Aizen from the corner of her eye and saw that the Brunette was smirking. Rina jumped down after Shinji as he fell. After a couple seconds Rina caught up. She grabbed Shinji and jumped down to the ground. She landed on her feet then sunk down to the ground and held Shinji close to her. "Rina?" She looked down and met Shinji's brown eyes with her violet eyes. "Yes?" He smiled slightly. "Promise me that you will always remember me?" Tears welled up in Rina's eyes as she looked into her lover's eyes. "I promise." She rested her head against Shinji's as tears rolled down her pink tinted cheeks. "Good, because there's no way I could ever forget you, not even if I had 100 years to try. I love you Rina..." Rina waited for him to continue but he didnt. Instead his whole body un-tensed and his head fell back against her arm. Fear took over every single one of Rina's senses as she held the blonde close to her. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to think of what to do. But she couldn't. She rested her head against his chest waiting to feel it rise and fall beneath her, waiting to feel and hear his heart beating steadily in her ear. But there was nothing. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed. "SHINJI!" She cried out in pain. He was gone, the only person she had ever loved. He had left the world of the living, to return to the Soul Society, with a smile on his face. ******

**~2 weeks later~******

**Rina walked past people on her way to get groceries for the Visored warehouse. The Visored Warehouse had been quiet and empty as of late. Kensei, Rose and Love had left and had become Captain's again leaving only Rina, Hachi, Lisa, Hiyori and Mashiro. That was when someone bumped into her shoulder breaking her from her thoughts. She snarled at the person and the guy gasped. "Sorry." He said walking away quickly. A hand then rested on her shoulder from behind her and she whipped around to see who it was. It was Ichigo. "Hey Rina, I'm really sorry about..." Rina snarled. "I dont want you're sympathy! He died. He was a Soul Reaper, he had accepted that he would most likely die young, a long time ago. So dont give me any of you're pity!" Rina then ran from the street towards the store she needed to go to leaving a stunned Ichigo behind, wondering what she was thinking. Rina****had been alone all her life. If hadn't been until she met Shinji that she hadnt dealt with something alone. She always got through things alone. And she hated when people gave her sympathy. In all honesty that wasn't at all what she wanted. No. She wanted to be told that it was her fault so that she could simply accept and come to terms with whatever had happened. She had always been that way. And it was the same here. She simply wanted to have someone tell her it was her fault so that she could accept it. She didnt want sympathy. She didnt want comfort. Rina stopped in an alley way and bent over slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She simply needed to accept it. That was all. "My, look at this tasty little soul." Rina gasped and turned just as a hollow slashed at her. She closed her eyes waiting to feel it's claws on her skin but it never happened. Instead she heard a clash. She opened her violet eyes and gasped at the sight. Ichigo stood in front of her, blocking the hollow's claws with his Shikai. Ichigo pushed the hollow back then slashed it in half. He then turned to look at Rina. He let his zanpakto drop to the ground and wrapped his arms around Rina. "Listen, this isn't the sort of thing you can deal with alone. Dealing with Shinji's death the way that you are will only leave you empty and sad. I know, it did with me when my mother died. You need to turn to you're friends to help you through this. We are all here for you. Because you are family to us. If you need help through something then we will be there for you, and if you need help getting revenge for something we will fight for you. But we won't know these things until you tell us. So just please put some trust in us. Because if you dont then you will be constantly alone and sad, and that isn't what Shinji would want. So please trust us so that we can help you through this." Tears rolled down Rina's face. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo and cried into his Shihakusho. "Why did he have to go and die on me? Couldn't he see how much I needed him?" She sobbed. "Couldn't he tell that I would always need him? How could he have possibly believed that I could live without him? I need him!" She sobbed again and a tear rolled down Ichigo's cheek. A tear for his deceased friend. And most of all, a tear for his friend who's tears were soaking into his Shihakusho at that very moment. **


End file.
